The true origins of chiro
by Shadowmon117
Summary: What if chiro was a monkey? What if he was born to Nova and Sprx? Find out in this story, watch as chiro finds his way back to his family and the adventures that follow before and after the fated reunion. First story still new to fanfiction so reviews are appreciated.
1. Prolouge

**Hidden past:Chiros true origins**

Long ago there were six heros, six robotic monkey heros, a black monkey with green/yellow eyes, a blue mokey with black eyes, a yellow monkey with pink eyes, a green monkey with black eyes, a red monkey with black eyes and an orange monkey with red eyes. These monkies were know as the hyperforce, the team was highly revered as the guardians of shugazoom, that was until the betrayal of their leader, the orange monkey known as mandarin,the story goes that manadrin shut the team down through a backdoor program, but there is more to it than that.  
>You see the story leaves out a very important detail, a detail not know to the citizens of shugazoom or even the skeleton king himself, the teams worst enemy. The detail that was left out was that three years prior the red monkey whose name is sprx 77 or sprx for short and the yellow monkey whos name is nova, actually had a child together, a child who would become the chosen one that the team has been waiting for years to find them, the childs name is chiro hyperforce, a dark yellowish grey monkey with patches of red in his fur and ocean blue eyes, he was the life and joy of the two parents, but sadly during the downfall he dissappeared due to manadrin.<br>The ex-leader of the hyperforce tortured the poor child to the brink of death before he placed him in a cryo-tube in a ship in the docking bay of their home the super robot, and set the ship to drift into space, far far away from shugazoom. When the hyperforce came too, the first thing they noticed was all the blood and yet none of them had any injuries, the first to speak up was the green monkey otto,

Where'd all the blood come from? he asked curiously, I do not know my friend but i fear the answer to the question. a wise sagely voice said. I have to agree with you on that Antauri. a male voice with a britsih accent said to the now identified antauri. Gibson, Antauri, Sprx, wheres chiro? nova asked a large amount of concern evident in her voice. The question snapped everyone out of their stupor, and made the red monkey Sprx become serious, his son was no where to be seen and it was too quiet, he became extremely concerned. The team spread out to search the robot but found hide nor hair of him, he dissappearead without a trace.  
>The team took it hard especially Sprx and Nova, it was during this grief that otto accidentally activated a backup recording of what manadrin did to Chiro. When the team saw it they grew horrified, the recording showed how mandarin gashed chiro across his chest, threw him against walls and broke almost everybone in his body before throwing him in the ship in the docking bay and launching the recording the downfall and end of the golden age of shugazoom began.<br>After the fight, the team set off to search for Chiro, they searched for days, the days turned to weeks, the weeks to months and eventually a year passed and they had to give up the search, the whole team fell into a great depression, a depression that they went into cryo-stasis with, As for Chiro, he was presumed dead, the truth of the matter is he lives...


	2. Chapter 1

The True Origins Of Chiro: Arc 1: Truths and Lie.

Chapter 1: Dreamless Sleep/ New Beginnnings

Disclaimer: Me no own srmthfg, I only own my ocs and ideas for this story

They say that dreams are nothing more than visions of events to to come that have yet to unfold, events ranging from horrible tradigies to the most wonderful things in the world, but what about the ones who dont dream?. The one who sleep in a dreamless sleep, the ones who sleep in darkness, the stories say that they are souls who have lost hope or lost their way in life, often enough this is the case with people near death, the stories say that the hopeless have two choices and the choices being, Adapt or die, much like the fight or flight instinct this instinct, this choice is extremely powerful, so powerful infact that it can in rare cases make miracles happen or temporarily awaken ones inner self.

Location: Space, Galaxy: unknown

A lone ship drifts aimlessly through an unknown galaxy, lights flickering on and off through out it, dents litter the exterior and one of the 3 engines on the small craft has all but fallen off, the ship it seems can not and will not last much longer. You may ask yourself why such a ship is in this shape or better yet, what is so special about this ship? This ship is both a prison and a salvation for its unwilling prisoner. A young robotic monkey frozen in cryo-stasis with cuts and gashes littered across its small frail form, its normally greyish-yellow with patches of red fur is stained crimson with its own blood, its delicate robotic hands crushed in such a way that parts of the metal plating has fallen off and the wiring exposed.

The poor soul sleeps on unaware of its fate as of yet, but that sleep will soon come to rest for fate and destiny calls you young one so awake and escape, awake and live, AWAKE!. **Ahhhh, where am?, what is this?!, mommy? daddy? somebody let me out! let me out! please somebody let me out!,** the young monkey cried out despreatly banging on the glass of the cryo-tube over and over again, till finally the glass due to its already weakened state from the dmg the ship has sustained finally gave out and the young monkey fell to the floor of the ship in a heap. ** Huff, mommy? *sniff* daddy? *sniff* somebody? *sniff*, **the young monkey wandered aimlessly through the ship looking despreatly for somebody for help, he finally ended up at the front of the small ship just outside the cockpit door, he slowly opened it to reveal flashing red lights and warnings flasing across the screen, _**DANGER, DANGER, LOW FUEL, DANGER DANGER, REAR THRUSTER NUMBER 2 DISFUNCTIONAL, DANGER DANGER HULL BREACH IMMENET, **_The young monkey was terrified, he remembers flying with his father a few times when he first turned three years old, but nothing like this, he tried to copy what he remembered his father doing the few times that he went flying with him. He tried to pull on the huge stick (york?0 (1), he tried to flip a few switches that he could reach, and finally he tried pressing any button that he could find, only for him to accidentally destroy the engine by hitting the max output button on the console. All was quiet for a few seconds before it hit the fan, _**DANGER DANGER, CRITICAL ENGINE FAILURE, DANGER DANGER GRAVITATIONAL PULL DETECTED DANGER DANGER CRASH IMMENET , DANGER DANGER CRITICAL SYSTEM FAILURE, **_multiple warnings flashed across the screen all at one in rapid succesion, but the ones that caught the young monkey's attention was the one that said crash landing imment and gravitational pull detected, while he had no idea what the latter meant, he knows what a crash landing is because his father has had a few before when he was flying with him. The young monkey was absolutely terrified, and his fear only increased when he saw out the cockpits frontal window, a planet, green in color from space, was rapidly approaching and on top of that, the ship was heating up rapidly, the next and last thing the young monkey saw was trees rapidly heading his way, no the ship speeding towards a forest of trees that stretched as far as the eye can see and beyond.

Location: unknown planet, City: Unknown

The young monkey awoke some time later, and when he did the first thing he noticed was that his injuries were bandaged, he was grateful for that, but there was one thing that really terrified him right now, his hands and legs were bound by chains and he was in some sort of cell, he only had but a few seconds to ponder where he was before he heard it, **CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!,** the sound of something metal hitting something metal was approaching rapidly, but there was something else there with it, not quite as loud but it was there, the sound of chains rattling, _**rattle!, rattle!, rattle!,**_ the two noises finally stopped and when the young monkey looked up he saw what it was, there was some creature that he has never seen before it was dressed from head to toe in a black robe with tubes filled with liquids ranging from a red color to a sickly yellowish green, going across and into the robe, and it wore a mask that resembled a lion strangly enough, while creepy and intresting enough what caught our young monkey's attention was what it was holding, a white as snow monkey hung there limply in its hands, the creature opened the cell and tossed the snow white monkey into the cell hard to where it hit the floor with a loud, **THUMP!**, it was at this point that the creature noticed that the young monkey was awake and turned to look at him and spoke in a sickly sweet voice, _**I see that you are awake, that is good, after all we cant very well see what you are worth if you still asleep, oh dont bother trying anything just a warning, you only get one after that you end up like her,**_ the creature said pointing to the unconscious monkey on the floor, **who are you?**, the young foolish monkey ashed timidly, slowly backing into the wall at the back of the cell. _**Me? you dont deserve to know you pathetic worm, you should be honored to even be in my presence,**_ and with that the being, creature what ever he is slammed the door to the cell and left. The young monkey just stayed where he was for a few minutes still trying to comprehend and accept everything that has happened to him so far. He was brought out of his musings by a moan of pain coming from the monkey on the floor, he slowly approached the snow white monkey and helped her, yup definitly a female by the pitch of the moan of pains coming from her, he slowly helped her into one of the two beds in the cell, before he climbed into the bed on the other side of the small cell. A few hours went by before the white monkey awoke, she inturn woke the young monkey up by suprise shriek, after our young monkey managed to calme her down and explain that he helped her into the bed did things calm down and pleasntries were exchanged that names were exchanged and a friendship was formed,** so your name is frost?, its a nice name for you**, our young monkey said to the white monkey with a blush, she in turn blushed as well from the compliment, **and your name is chiro?, I...dont see it,** frost said causing chiro to do an anime trip and a facefault,** its a name that my mother gave me, she said she got the idea for my name from an old story of hers that she like to read.**, the two monkies continued to talk for the next two hours before sleep finally began to get the better of them and they crawled into the same bed and fell asleep holding on to each other like they were the only things they had, because they were.


End file.
